


Nice Shot

by Arashe



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashe/pseuds/Arashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka doesn't know how to play billiard, Makoto teaches him... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Shot

“Listen, boys. Something came up and I have to leave. Could one of you close up for me?”

“Don’t worry Sasabe-san. I can do it.”

“Thank you, Rei. Good work everyone. See you tomorrow.”

The older man, owner of the Sasabe Café, left with a chorus of “See ya” and “Good night” from the six boys left behind to finish cleaning the place.

Sasabe Café started small like any business in the town of Iwatobi but its innovative presentation helped it gain a huge following and in no time it grew. Now days its fame reached farther than anyone expected, it wasn’t uncommon to receive visits from customers from out of town. In other words, Sasabe’s crazy idea – a café themed as a casino – turned out to be a success.

The ‘bar’ didn’t contain any alcoholic beverages, it was a café after all and mostly frequented by teenagers. Behind the counter the members of the staff – at least two at a time – wore bartender uniforms and performed small and sometimes elaborated tricks while preparing an order. Always moving around each other with practiced easy, throwing ingredients back and forth while everyone could only look on in amazement at how they could do all of that without dropping anything or spilling a single drop.

In the small stage set up on the side, the customers could enjoy a magic show performed by one of the waiters. His shows were scheduled a few times throughout the day, and it always had something different. The bespectacled magician always prided himself in surprising and delighting his spectators with his beautiful performances.

Spread throughout the establishment were game tables going from poker to throwing dices to pools. The idea here wasn’t to bet actual money. The person would pay a small fee, receive a few chips and be free to play whatever they wanted as much as they wanted as long as they still had some chips to ‘bet’. And if they managed to get enough of them they could trade them for small prizes like a stuffed toy or a game.

Everything was different from what the people of Iwatobi was used to. That’s why they, mostly the teenagers, went crazy over it. Of course, the staff filled with attractive young men and women was a big bonus.

“All done! How about you guys?” Nagisa asked after putting his broom away.

“I think we are done.” Aiichirou answered as he finished wiping the last table.

“Great. So do you have any plans for tonight?” The blond asked with a mischievous grin.

“Uh, Nagisa? I really don’t like the look on your face.” Makoto said with concern clear on his face.

“It’s nothing bad, Mako-chan. I was just thinking we could have a little fun. We are the only teens in town that don’t enjoy playing in here because we are always too busy working.”

“Nagisa-kun has a point. I think the only time I got in here before getting this job was when I came to talk with Sasabe-san about a job application.”

“You’re such a nerd, Rei. Who comes in a place like this just to land a job?”

“Uh… Rin-senpai? We kinda did the same thing?”

“No, we did not!” Rin scowled at the younger boy than directed a glare at an amused Rei, “We came to check this place out and saw the ‘Wanted’ sign and we applied. But we came to play, you hear? Play!”

“Whatever you say, Rin-san.” The red-head gave an irritated huff at that and turned his attention back to the blond. “I don’t mind staying for a while. What exactly do you want to play?”

Nagisa made a show of looking around at all the games as he hummed and tapped a finger on his chin, “Ah! How about poker?”

“Hell no!”

“Wha? But, Rin-chan, why not?” the blond whined, “Poker is so fun!”

“Do you really wanna play with _that_?” Rin asked with an arm extended to his left. Everyone’s eyes followed the direction he was pointing only to have their gaze set on Haruka’s usual stoic face.

Playing poker – or any card game for that matter – with Haruka was a bit… All of them had their own version of what it was like, ranging from ‘unfair’ to any number of colorful expletives that are best left unsaid.

They tried it before and it always ended the same way. Nobody could ever tell when Haruka was bluffing – which was most of the time – not even Makoto with his amazing ‘mind-reading’ powers. And every time someone – usually Rin or Nagisa – decided they had enough and called him out on it, it was always on the one time he wasn’t bluffing. It was frustrating to say the least.

“Rin, don’t call Haru ‘that’. He has a name.” the tall brunet scolded gently.

“Whatever. Don’t tell me you want to play poker with him, Makoto?”

“Uh,” the brunet looked at his boyfriend, seeing the amused gleam in the blue eyes Makoto gave a small chuckle and flashed a dazzling smile in Haruka’s direction before looking at their friends, “Maybe we should play something else?”

“How about throwing dices?” Aiichirou suggested.

“No! I do that the whole day. I want something different.”

“How about some billiard then, Nagisa-kun?”

“Yes! That could be fun. Let’s go!” The blond was already marching in the direction of the pool tables not giving anyone the time to say anything on the matter.

“I guess that’s it, then.” Makoto said before following the smaller boy with Haruka close on his heels.

“Makoto.”

“Yes, Haru?”

“… I can’t play.”

“Eh?” Haruka spoke so softly Makoto wasn’t sure he heard him right, but the look on the smaller teen’s face confirmed it. “You don’t know how?”

Haruka turned his head to the side with a small pout and a dusting of pink on his cheeks. ‘ _Haru’s so cute!_ ' Makoto thought with a smile but before he could say anything a different voice joined their conversation.

“Ha. So there are things even you can’t do, eh, Haru?” Rin exclaimed with a laugh.

“Shut up,” Haruka responded with an indifferent tone, not at all fazed by Rin’s comment.

The redhead flashed them a toothy grin before continuing on his way to join their other friends.

“Don’t worry, Haru. I’ll teach you.” Makoto assured him with one of his beautiful smiles he reserved only for Haruka before starting to set up a table for them. The brunet was so focused on his task that he missed the blue eyes thoughtfully admiring him.

* * *

Haruka released an annoyed huff for the nth time in the last half an hour. Makoto was a wonderful teacher; he was patient, gave simple explanations, demonstrated time and time again and reassured his ‘student’, not once losing the gentle smile on his face.

Despite that, no matter how much he tried he didn’t make any progress since his very first try, Haruka noted as he watched the cue ball he had just hit make its merry way to one of the pockets in the opposite end of the table, passing as far as it possibly could from all the colored ones it was supposed to hit.

His irritation only grew at hearing Rin and Nagisa snickering at his pathetic attempt from the table beside theirs. He glared at them not paying attention to Makoto’s “Don’t worry, Haru. You just need to practice a little more.” His glare only intensified when he saw Rin pocketing a red ball but felt a little better when he missed the next one.

“Makoto, what am I missing?” he looked at his boyfriend with determination in his eyes. He wouldn’t let those two keep laughing at him. He was trying here!

“Well…”

“If I may, Haruka-senpai,” Rei adjusted his glasses and positioned himself to take his turn, “First you need to choose what kind of shot you need next. Offense? Defense? A little of both? To play better defense, for example, you need to understand that 100% of speed transfers to the ball on a full hit but 25% of cue ball speed stays on a quarter-ball cut, 50% on a half ball hit and-”

“Rei-chan, what language are you speaking?!”

“Seriously, Rei, just make the damn shot already.”

“Yes, that would be for the best, Rei-san. I think you just scared Haruka-san.”

They all looked at Haruka only to find him staring at Makoto with wide eyes as if asking, ‘Is _that_ what I’m missing?’

“Oh, no. No, Haru!” The brunet waved his hands around as if to dispel the thought. “I didn’t know any of that either. Actually, I think Rei is the only one that understood what he just said.” He got murmurs of agreements from everyone much to Rei’s astonishment.

“Here, I have an idea. Prepare to take a shot.” Makoto said as he got the cue ball from the pocket it fell into and put it back in its initial position.

Haruka did as instructed. He leaned half over the table, the thumb and forefinger of his left hand forming a ‘V’ with the cue stick positioned in the groove they formed. His right hand gripping the butt of the cue stick in a loose, relaxed manner, wrist pointing straight down to prevent it from moving sideways. For all intents and purposes, Haruka’s form was perfect. Makoto couldn’t understand why he couldn’t make the shot.

“Now,” Makoto stood behind Haruka leaning over his boyfriends’s back. He covered the smaller hands with his own, making a few adjustments to the other’s position, “center your head so your dominant eye line up with the center of the cue stick.”

Haruka shivered at hearing Makoto’s gentle voice right beside his ear. The feel of his hot breath on the side of his face combined with his weight lightly resting on his back was giving the smaller teen not so innocent thoughts.

“Bend over a little more so you are closer to the table.”

That gave him an idea, with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, Haruka did as he was told, bending over and ‘accidently’ pressing his ass snugly against Makoto’s crotch.

“Like this? Is this good?” he asked with a sultry voice. He could only smile at hearing Makoto’s gasp.

“Y-yeah. I-It’s good. Uh…” he gasped again when Haruka started to slowly move his hips against him. “H-Haru, try taking the shot now.” He bit his lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Haruka barely started and he was already driving him crazy!

“Okay.”

And for the first time that night Haruka’s cue ball finally made contact and all the colored ones scattered around the table.

“Nice shot, Haru.” Makoto whispered in his ear, his hands moving up Haruka’s arms, over his shoulders, down his sides, resting on the hips still moving against him.

The brunet pressed soft, hot kisses on the long neck before him. The smaller teen tilted his head to the side to give him more room. He leaned back to better feel Makoto’s muscled chest pressing on his back, letting out a soft moan when his boyfriend nibbled on his sensitive ear.

Both teens froze when they heard someone clearing their throat. As one, they looked to the other table to find their four friends staring at them with varying levels of embarrassment.

‘ _I forgot they were here!”_ Makoto thought feeling his face burning. He couldn’t move away from the smaller boy or the others would see the obvious evidence of the effect Haruka had on him. With no other choice, he hid his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Ah, Rin-chan! Why did you do that? It was getting good.”

Of course Nagisa would be shameless about the whole thing; he had a huge grin and sparkling eyes. Meanwhile, Rei and Aiichirou were competing to see which one could turn redder all the while looking at anything but at the couple.

“I don’t know who the worst pervert is. You, for liking that, or those two, for doing it in front of everyone!” Rin exclaimed, just as red as the other two but nobody could tell if it was from embarrassment or irritation, probably both.

“We forgot you were here.”

“You would,” Rin scoffed at Haruka’s calm comment.

“Besides, you could have left at any time.” The blue-eyed teen added, lifting a eyebrow as if to say ‘If you didn’t like it, why were you watching?’

Even without Makoto’s mind reading abilities Haruka’s question was clear to Rin who sputtered, but with no good answer, just crossed his arms and muttered under his breath about stupid couples and their stupid PDAs.

Finally done composing himself Makoto released his boyfriend and asked, refusing to look at any of his friends, “Maybe we should leave now?” At Haruka’s nod he added, “Okay, I’ll get our things from the locker room, we can change out of our uniforms at home. Can you put the balls back in the side pockets, Haru?”

“Sure.”

Haruka watched Makoto retreat to the back room, as soon as he was out of sight the smaller teen walked around the table carefully studying the position of the balls.

“What the hell are you doing now, Haru? Don’t tell me you actually need help to put them away.”

“I’m fine.” Haruka said taking the cue ball and positioning it in the appropriated place. He took the same form he’s been using all night, preparing to make a shot.

“Ah, Haru-chan just wanted to give a final shot.”

“Can he actually do it without Makoto draped all over him, though?”

Both friends snickered at the comment, eyes focused on Haruka. In the next instant the grin on their faces disappeared. With wide eyes and jaw dropping open all four friends witnessed Haruka pocketing all the balls on the table with one single hit. But how?!

In that moment Makoto came back with both his and Haruka’s bags. “Ready to go? Eh? What’s with the faces? Did something happen?”

“No, they are just being weird. Let’s go Makoto.”

“If you say so, Haru.” The brunet gave the other boys a concerned look but continued on his way to the door. They would tell him if something was wrong, in the meantime he wouldn’t pry. ”Bye, everyone.”

Haruka put his bag over his shoulder and shot one last look at the still stunned boys. Bringing his index finger to his softly smiling lips in a ‘shh!’ sign he gave them a wink and followed his boyfriend out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> For Haru's last shot, think of something like [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaInDgP6Hew). Yes, it's possible given the right circumstances, let's say Haru got lucky. ^^
> 
> By the way, I have no idea what Rei was trying to say either. He's too smart for his own good.


End file.
